James Potter and the Power Vase
James Potter and the Power Vase is to be an upcoming spin-off from where Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 had left off. However, there's an evil sorcerer named Lord Felgermont (cousin of the late Lord Voldemort, who's trying to go after what he's trying to get. It's to be released to movie theaters on October 14, 2016. Plot Summary Right after the defeat of Lord Voldemort and his evil army, Harry and Ginny Potter wish their sons and daughter, James Sirius Potter, Albus Severus Potter and Lily Luna Potter good luck on their Hogwarts journey on the Hogwarts Express, right after they get their wands from Ollivanders' Wand Shop and school uniforms. Production Company *Directed by David Yates Cast Members *Daniel Radcliffe as Harry Potter (former title character) *Bonnie Wright as Ginny Potter *Rupert Grint as Ron Weasley *Emma Watson as Hermione Weasley *Oliver Phelps as George Weasley *Tiana Benjamin as Angelina Weasley *Tom Felton as Draco Malfoy *Jade Gordon as Astoria Malfoy *Will Dunn as James Sirius Potter *Arthur Bowen as Albus Severus Potter *Daphne de Beistegui as Lily Potter II *Helena Barlow as Rose Weasley *Ryan Turner as Hugo Weasley *Luke Newberry as Teddy Lupin *Levi Miller as Fred Weasley II (if he dyes his hair a red orange color) *Lucy Hutchinson as Roxanne Weasley (if she dyes her hair a red orange color) *Maggie Smith as Minerva McGonagall *David Bradley as Argus Filch *Jim Broadbent as Horace Slughorn *Helen McCrory as Narcissa Malfoy *Julie Walters as Molly Weasley *Mark Williams as Arthur Weasley *Bertie Gilbert as Scorpius Malfoy *Timothy Dalton as Severus Snape (saved with the Time Turner, replacing the late Alan Rickman respectively) *Tim Curry as Lord Felgermont (cousin of the late Lord Voldemort) *Gemma Jones as Madame Pomfrey *Domhnall Gleeson as Bill Weasley *Clemence Poesy as Fleur Weasley *John Hurt as Mr. Ollivander *Robbie Coltrane as Rubeus Hagrid *Jason Isaacs as Lucius Malfoy *Kelly MacDonald as Helena Ravenclaw (ghost figure) *John Cleese as Sir Nicholas (ghost figure) *Warwick Davis as Professor Flitwick *Miriam Margoyles as Pomona Sprout *Miranda Richardson as Rita Skeeter *Robert Pattinson as Cedric Diggory's Ghost Figure *Aaran Mitra as Louis Weasley (if he dyes his hair a red orange color) *Meg Hall as Dominique Weasley (if she dyes her hair a red orange color) *Harley Bird as Victoire Weasley *Ben Barnes as Jack Bingham, Cho's muggle husband *Katie Leung as Cho Bingham *Frances de La Tour as Olympe Maxime *Matthew Lewis as Neville Longbottom *Charlotte Skeoch as Hannah Longbottom *Skandar Keynes as Rolf Scamander *Evanna Lynch as Luna Scamander *Alexander Aze as Lorcan Scamander *Asa Butterfield as Lysander Scamander *Levi Miller as Toby Bingham *Ellis Hollins as Cedric Bingham CGI Voice Cast Members *Eric Idle as Bogrod (voice) *Leslie Phillips as the Sorting Hat (voice) Trivia Notice *This is to be based on the spin-off book of the exact same title. Transcripts *James Potter and the Power Vase teaser trailer transcript *James Potter and the Power Vase trailer transcript *James Potter and the Power Vase official transcript Category:Spin-Offs Category:Films based on book series